


Airy Armour

by kettlepillow



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: (partly clothed), Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Horny Eggsy, Kilts, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sexual Tension, Sexy Harry, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry puts on a kilt for his next undercover mission. Eggsy enters without knocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airy Armour

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. No beta.

When Eggsy entered his mentor's office he almost stumbled backwards again immediately.

 

Harry Hart "Galahad" had his back turned towards the door

  

and he was wearing a kilt. 

  

Nothing but a kilt. 

 

His bare back was illuminated by soft light.

He fumbled at the brooch attached to the thick fabric.

 

 

Eggsy was hot all of the sudden. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears.

 

When the older man turned around, he felt caught staring.

 

"Ah, Eggsy." gentleman as always Harry tried to ignore the flushed face he looked into. 

 

Eggsy gestured.

" I, I can come back again, later…I mean when you're dressed…uh"

 

"Actually I wanted to tell you about one of the finest acquirements of classic menswear."  
,said Harry looking down at his kilt.

 

The other man's eyes were fixed on the torso above. 

 

Still slightly damp from the shower as it seemed. 

Every muscle clearly visible for the keen viewer.

Scars aswell. Every single one telling another story of bravery and danger and all the things he longed for.

 

He closed the door and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs.

 

 

 

 

"I'm going undercover." explained his mentor while putting on woollen stockings.

Eggsy laughed. Uncomfortable, now that he was even closer to him.

 

"Backpipes, too?"

 

That earned him a raised eyebrow.

 

"I might be away for a while. Scottish Highlands. We'll hunt down a group of hijackers."

 

Eggsy didn't want to think about that. He couldn't. Not just yet.

 

The way Harry's hips seemed to swing even more now that the tartan positively waved around them. 

 

Tease.

 

Eggsy's cock had noticed as well.

 

Fuck.

 

"What's this?" Eggsy pointed at a small object in front of him.

 

"Ah. I thought you might be interested in that."

 

Harry took the small blade and looked at him.

 

"It's called Sgian dubh. A traditional knife worn in the right stocking."

 

He bent down to put it there.

 

Eggsy suppressed an embarrassing high pitched sound.

 

"Bit airy this kind of *armour*, isn't it?"

 

He was babbling.

 

"To be fair.", there was a pause. "It's very functional."

 

Harry sat down on the edge of his desk. Checking the stockings again. 

 

 

Oh god. Eggsy's brain run in circles. Please. Make it stop.

 

"Fetch me my shoes?"

 

Eggsy stood shakily. Careful not to show his arousal, he took the shoes and walked over to where Harry sat.

Braced on his palms, watching him struggle.

 

 

Eggsy had to look up a bit. 

 

He kept his distance, as if his flushed features and the bulge in his pants would be harder to notice. 

 

He held out the pair of shoes.

 

Suddenly Harry reached out by stretching one long leg. 

 

"Come closer."

 

A hot, almost unbearable pang of arousal shot through Eggsy's groin.

 

The foot in woollen stocking caressed it gently.

 

He couldn't stop the sound escaping him this time.

 

That was it. The ultimate forbidden fantasy.

 

 

"Jesus." he heard Harry whisper.

 

The younger man smiled almost deviously.

 

"Still just Eggsy."

 

 

"So, I was going to tell you about to functional design of kilts." Harry said quietly.

 

Eggsy whined. 

 

"You serious?"

 

"You know." His mentor smiled. 

 

"Back in the day. It was custom for men to go into battle in these." 

 

He glanced up at Eggsy, who had a hard time staying on his feet.

 

"William Wallace… All the great warriors showed their pride and wore a kilt." He smoothed the fabric.

 

He brushed over his cock under the tartan as if by accident, taking a sharp breath.

 

"Oh god." Eggsy whimpered.

 

It sounded delicious.

 

 

Harry continued, trying to keep the smirk out of his voice.

"They were often gone for month. Which means their maiden would –"

 

He was interrupted by Eggsy who'd freed his erection and thrown away his shirt, practically crawling onto his lap.

 

"Yes.", the young man's breath was hot against his ear. Harry shivered.

 

"Yes. Please. Let me bid farewell, properly." Eggsy murmured.

 

The hair in Harry's neck tickled. 

 

His protégé was needy in a way he'd never thought would be possible. 

 

The tip of Eggsy's rock hard member touched the older man's belly. 

 

 

The glans was covered in moist excitement.

 

Harry leaned in further pulling the boy up completely, he pushed the jeans aside.

 

He gave in into his body's, no, his soul's urges. Didn't care about conventions and taboos right now.

 

"Do you want me?" he asked softly.

 

Eggsy looked up at him. Consumed by want and utterly wrecked.

 

"I want you. I'll want you every day until you return.  
I've wanted you from the second you stood close to me in the fitting room.

 

I get off on the thought of your perfect ass in those tailored suits.

 

Every night I imagine undressing for you so that you can measure me.

 

I want to feel your touch *and* your cock."

 

He paused.

 

 

Harry's pupils were dark and his lips slightly parted.

 

 

"I prepared for this. I hoped you'd feel the same. I dunno…"

 

He looked down.

 

"You prepared?"

 

 

Harry sounded husky as he reached behind Eggsy, slowly lowering the shaking hand towards the boy's crack.

 

He withdrew the plug hidden there.

 

 

Eggsy's cock jumped in anticipation. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 

The plug was huge and covered in fluid.

 

Eggsy bit his lip.

 

"You put this inside you and held it there to wait for my cock to replace it."

 

Eggsy nodded.

 

"God. Feels so empty… Fuck me, please!", he groaned.

 

 

Harry smiled and brought the plug to his lips. His tongue peaked out, licking a delicate stripe around.

 

 

"You're most certainly ready."

 

The boy in his lap trembled, releasing more precome.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Harry shoved his kilt aside and lifted Eggsy in one motion.

 

He pulled him close, gently guiding the head of his cock into Eggsy's tight hole.

 

As his cock entered further it was almost more than he could handle.

 

He was so hard but willed himself not to come.

 

Harry wanted to explore this gorgeous feeling first.

 

He rested his forehead against Eggsy's collar bone, who tensed on top of him. 

 

"It's so much." 

 

"We can stop." Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to.

 

"No!"

 

The boy wiggled, impaling himself on Harry's shaft.

 

"A proper goodbye. Remember?"

 

He slung his arms around his lover's neck.

 

Harry gasped as he was finally buried completely inside that needy ass.

 

 

"So you're my maiden then?"

 

"I'm the one who'll wait for your return with a plug up my ass? Is that alright?"

 

"Very."

 

Eggsy started moving. Lifting and feeling the hot length brush over his prostate. 

 

He saw stars.

 

"You look beautiful." whispered Harry. 

 

Eggsy made a sobbing noise. Speeding up his pace in response.

 

For some time there was only the sound of quick breath and sweat soaked bodies rocking against eachother.

 

Harry caressed his lovers' sweaty temples with parted lips. Panting.

 

"If I were a warrior and you were my beautiful, pure love, 

 

I'd tell you not to let others even look at you and

 

that I promise to come back to care for you and never let you down."

 

 

Eggsy shivered and his inner muscles fluttered around Harry's cock inside him.

 

Harry groaned. 

 

It was enough to push him over the edge. 

 

He went still and hot semen flooded Eggsy's abused passage.

 

Eggsy slumped forward, determined to hold every single drop inside him. 

 

He touched his bobbing erection. 

 

Over sensitive as he was, only a few firm strokes were needed and he came.

 

The white liquid splashed onto the kilt, which was shoved over Harry's hips.

 

 

 

Their foreheads touched. Both men tried to absorb the moment.

 

The bliss and closeness filling their very core.

 

Harry pulled out and a load of his own come spilled over his thighs and the desk.

 

Eggsy looked at Harry, pink face and bright eyes.

And Harry looked at Eggsy as if he'd realized only then, 

 

that Eggsy was everything he'd ever need to be a happier man.

 

That finally he had someone to call *home*.

 

"I know."  
, murmured the boy against his scarred chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 2016: Please note that my style has changed since last year and I schooled my writing since then.


End file.
